Mrs. Prancer
Mrs. Prancer is a minor character in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and the wife of Prancer. She is also the teacher of Rudolph, Zoey, and Arrow. Mrs. Prancer is the schoolmaster at the North Pole's Reindeer School. Appearances ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Mrs. Prancer makes three appearances in the film. She is first seen teaching her class about reindeer history and asks who knows how Santa picks the Flyers for his team, to which Zoey says the Junior Reindeer Games. Mrs. Prancer then goes on to talk about Medals of Valor and asks what they stand for, to which Rudolph says Courage, Character and a Heart That's True. Mrs. Prancer says that is correct, but tells Rudolph to raise his hoof next time to answers a question. Rudolph's cousin Arrow shouts out that his father Cupid said that he was to be a Flyer just like him, to which Mrs. Prancer says that Arrow is out of order. When Rudolph expresses his wish to become a Flyer, Arrow and the other students (except Zoey) ridicule him as they believe he cannot be a Flyer because of his red nose. Mrs. Prancer tries to silence the class and calls out to Rudolph to try and convince him to come back after he leaves the school. It is possible that afterwards, Mrs. Prancer scolded the students for hurting Rudolph's feelings. She is later seen along with the rest of the villagers watching her husband and the other Flyers take off and guide Santa's sleigh into the night on Christmas Eve. She is last seen years later with the Elf Referee and the other villagers singing ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer whilst watching a now teenage Rudolph along with Santa and the rest of the Flyers return from delivering gifts to the children of the world. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie Mrs. Prancer also appears in the book ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie where it is shown that she also teached Rudolph, Zoey and Arrow when teenagers. She appears once in the book where she is seen looking on sadly as Rudolph is ridiculed by Arrow and two other reindeer. Apperance Mrs. Prancer has brown and cream fur with black tipped ears and brown eyes, and wears round rim glasses. Gallery imageclass1.jpg|Mrs. Prancer with her students. imagemad.jpg|Mrs. Prancer trying to stop the class from laughing at Rudolph. Annoyed Mrs.Prancer.png Imagempcfrtcb.jpg|Mrs. Prancer calling for Rudolph to come back. Imagempwtfto.jpg|Mrs. Prancer watching the Flyers take off. imagemp.jpg|Mrs. Prancer and the Elf Referee watching Santa and the Flyers return. Trivia *Mrs. Prancer is one of three does in the film who are married to Flyers. The other two being Mitzi (who is married to Blitzen) and Arrow's mother (who is married to Cupid). However unlike, Mitzi and Arrow's mother, Mrs. Prancer doesn't have children with Prancer. *It is possible that Mrs. Prancer is based on the Rankin/Bass counterpart of Comet since both serve as teachers to the North Pole's yearling reindeer. However, unlike Comet who banned Rudolph from the Reindeer Games after seeing his red nose, Mrs. Prancer accepts Rudolph and tries to stop the other yearlings from laughing at him. Category:Reindeer Category:Female characters Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters